This invention relates to windmills, particularly to windmills of the turbine type, and improvements thereon.
The art of making windmills and wind turbines is an ancient one. However, there has always been the problem of obtaining power in great quantities and lesser quantities as desired for particular uses without making the apparatus cumbersome or expensive or too complex, such as for example, one that has too many working parts which might malfunction. Another problem has been that windmills tend to take up too much space; furthermore, they are for the most part unsightly and, therefore, subject to objection on that account. Another serious problem is that prior art windmills using production run parts are not readily adaptable to many different specific situations.